Of Royal Blood
by Escence
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione find out that that theres a new witch coming to Hogwarts for her 7th year. Shes hiding somthing... but what?
1. Sorting Paige

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! I do own Paige and Apollo though! _

**-Hey ppl! I'm back! Plz tell me what you think of my new story! I will change the title once I come up with one. If anyone has any suggestions please share? And, if you haven't yet, please read the first part of my profile BEFORE you submit a review, thankyou **

"Did you hear that there's a new student coming to Hogwarts?" Ron said.

"No, really? There's a whole bunch of new students every year!" Hermione snapped.

"Must you always be such a know it all? She's not here for her _first_ year, she's going to be with us." He snapped back. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Harry said curiously "do you know her name?"

"Hold on!" Hermione interrupted "how do you know this?" Ron glared at her. "My brothers told me." He said impatiently.

"How do you know that they're right?" she pursued knowing he'd explode any minute now.

"Alright! You got me! I don't know anything! You happy now?" he exploded (hehe). "Very" she answered looking at Ron and that stupid snarl on his face.

"Anyway" Harry said looking at Hermione. "Do you know her name?"

"No, they wouldn't tell me." He replied.

"APOLLO!" they heard someone screech above them. Every one looked up and there was a black Pegasus struggling to maintain altitude. "I know you don't like when I cast spells on you, but please, bare with me just this once?" the rider pleaded. The Pegasus neighed loudly. "I know, but please? You've been doing this the whole ride up here! I'm gonna fall and break every bone in my body if you don't stop! You don't want that to happen, do you?" she asked aloud. The Pegasus whinnied. "WHAT?" she screeched. They flew a little farther, then the animal darted toward the ground. No one could see them any more.

"What do you think that was all about?" Hermione asked confused.

"That was the new student" Ron said confidently, raised one eye brow and smiled. Hermione snarled.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Don't start that again!" Ron warned. After a while of bickering, the trio….well, now a twosome….. noticed Harry wasn't there.

"Where did he get to?" Hermione asked. Ron just shrugged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, at the Reception Chamber, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat with Gryffindor.

"Harry, where did you go before?" Hermione asked.

"I went to see what happened to the girl on the Pegasus. When I got to the place I thought they landed, no one was there. I heard a voice just before I got there, but I didn't see anyone" he explained. The giant entrance doors flung open and Professor McGonagall walked to the front.

"The banquette will begin shortly, but first, we are going to welcome a special student. She has been transferred from the American school of witchcraft and wizardry, Owens Memorial, to Hogwarts. She is in her seventh year and will be sorted into her new house." She announced. A brunette girl strode in through the entrance doors with a calm expression. Eyes from all four tables followed her.

She walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was dropped on top of her head and fit her perfectly; it didn't cover her eyes or any thing. It tilted nicely to one side. She smiled.

"Well this is a first!" said the hat. "A young lady about… 16?" it asked. She nodded still smiling. "Tell every one your name dear" it told her. She obeyed. "Paige Harlem" she said so everyone could hear her. She had no accent. "Aaahh… you didn't have houses back at your old school, this is new for you..hmmm…very bright, not too shabby at casting spells…..mmm, this ones a tough one…." It said to her. The hat said nothing more, err, at least nothing any one else could hear. Professor McGonagall removed the hat from Paige's head. A low roar of whispers and confused looks went around the giant room. She walked down the steps gracefully, a confident smile still tacked on her face. At the bottom of the steps, she placed her hands behind her back and turned her head to each of the four houses. She paced back and fourth and stood back in the middle again. She walked toward Gryffindor's table.

"Is that the house that the sorting hat has placed you in?" McGonagall asked her. She smiled and looked at the kids at Gryffindor's table.

"Yes it is" she said calmly. Almost immediately after she had confirmed she was now a member of Gryffindor, the other kids in her new house cheered fiercely. She sat down across from Ron and next to Hermione.

"We will now sort out the students here for their first year!" McGonagall announced. While McGonagall students over Paige's table fought over who was going talk to her next.

"You're from America?" one kid asked.

What's it like there?" another one said.

"Umm.. I don't really like to…", "Do you think you might drop that accent?" another interrupted.

"You dofuss, she doesn't have an accent" one snapped.

"Don't mind them. I'm Hermione" she introduced and held out her hand for Paige to shake. She did. "And these are my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She said.

"Zanik Flint" McGonagall called.

"Hufflepuff!" Announced the hat. Hufflepuff's table roared with cheers and applause.

"Macey Flicka" She called.

"Slytherin!" the hat said. Slytherin cheered and she even got a wolf whistle.

"Hailey Falconor" she said.

"Mmmm…. Both brave and cunning. You'll do fine in Gryffindor!" said the hat. Most of Gryffindor stood up and cheered, including Hermione and her friends.

"Prudentilla Sharpe" she called.

"This one looks like a Hufflepuff!" the hat announced. Hufflepuff, once again, cheered and applauded.

"Angus Freeling" she called.

"Sly, cunning, sharp tongued… you'll fit in nicely with Slytherin!" he said. Slytherin cheered as Angus went to their table. Other first years smacked him, rather hard, on the back and smiled.

Paige smiled and said "It's very nice to meet you all"

"Let the feast begin!" shouted McGonagall.


	2. Girl Time

**_-C'mon people! I need reviews! If I don't have any by the fourth chapter, then I can't continue. Please RR. (I know this ones a lil fluffy, I'll try not to do that)._**

That night Hermione went to her dorm to find that what had once been her single size bed was now a bunk bed and someone was on the top. She new who it was. She climbed the ladder and propped her head on her elbow.

"Hey Hermione." Paige said. "C'mon up". Hermione climbed the rest of the way and sat at the foot of the bed. Paige was wearing a cropped navy blue camisole with a crescent moon and a star hanging by a string from the top corner. Her pants were lose and were covered in crescent moons and stars. She took out a drawstring backpack and dumped it out. Magazines slid out, really in no specific order.

"I love the quizzes in these, and the huge celebrity posters." Paige explained.

"Me too. Do you want to take one?" Hermione asked. "Sure! I love giving them to other people. How about..." she went back into her backpack and pulled out a fine tip pen, the kind that can write on almost anything. She flipped through the pages.

"Umm... this one! Are you too nice?" she said. It was a maze quiz. "The cute guy that sits next to you in math class asks if he can copy your homework. You: Tell him he can't get through school on his good looks and should hit the books or hand it over and tell him he can look over your shoulder during the quiz too." she asked.

"Oh, definitely the first one." Hermione answered. Paige drew a line from the box Hermione's answer was in to the box the next question was in.

"Ok, Just as the final song to the home coming dance cranks up your crush approaches, but at the same time your best friend insists you leave with her because her guy is check-to-check with another girl. You: Ignore her and dance with your crush or leave with her, what are friends for?"

"I'd leave with her"

"K, The cute guy at your job begs you to take his Friday shift even though you've already made plans. You: Laugh in his face or take his shift?"

"Laugh in his face of course!" Hermione answered. Paige laughed.

"You and your date sit down to a beautiful candlelit dinner" Paige couldn't stop giggling. She was having so much fun. "When your food comes it's not what you ordered. You: Throw a fit, you wanted this night to be perfect or act like nothing happened and dig in?"

"Well, I wouldn't throw a fit but I would definitely say something." She answered. "Throw a fit it is" Paige laughed. Hermione laughed too.

"Your guy cancels at the last minute to hang with his boys. You: Read him the riot act or tell him to go ahead and have fun?"

"I would definitely let him have fun"

"You're a sweetie, not a softie. You've got limits- though you do go out of your way for friends sometimes. You're generous to others but you're not afraid to say no if the request is over the top. To make sure you don't fall into the doormat trap ask if there is a healthy level of give and take between you and your friends. Wow, I got the same one!" Paige laughed. They were quiet, but loud enough for them to hear each other clearly. Hermione studied Paige when she noticed something abnormal on her body.

"Where did you get that scar?" Hermione asked. Paige looked down at her bare belly. Her belly-button was circled in light pink shiny flesh and had had lines, not exactly straight, around it. It looked like a sun.

"Ummm… I really can't remember" she said. Hermione knew she didn't want to talk about it…….


	3. Meet Apollo

**_Hey I'm back! Well, here's the third chapter! This is sorta two chapters. Please R&R?_**

"So? What's she like?" Ron badgered.

"She's really nice, but… there's something.. eh… off about her." Hermione answered.

"Really? What?" Ron asked.

"Well…. She has a scar… like Harry… but it's around her belly button. I asked her where she got it, but she claimed she couldn't remember." She said.

"Oh… it's probably nothing. I mean, lots of other students have scars. Not just Harry." He said.

"Yes I know, but… her's is shaped like a sun. How many other students have scars shaped like elements?" She asked. They were both quiet for a while when Paige came up behind them and broke the silence.

"Hi Hermione!" she greeted. A little loud too.

"Goodness! You startled me!" Hermione laughed. Paige caught up and walked next to her.

"Oh, hi Ron. I forgot about you" she laughed.

"How are you?" he replied.

"I'm good thanks!" she said then looked around. A black cat was perched across her shoulders. Hermione noticed him and squinted her eyes.

"Didn't you arrive here on a black _Pegasus_?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. I came on Apollo here." She said then stroked the cat's sleek black coat.

"But…that's a cat!" Ron said very…..very…confused. Apollo let out a small "raow". Paige covered her mouth and laughed.

"Apollo, that's not very nice" she giggled. Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks.

"You can talk to cats?" Hermione asked.

"No, just Apollo." She laughed. "I was a very curious kid. I always ran tests on him. Some changed him forever. I was working on a spell that would allow animals to speak human. I thought I had it all worked out but when I cast the spell…it backfired on me. So now I can talk to Apollo. Not exactly a bad consequence. He can also change his from to any other animal when he wants." She explained. Apollo then melted into a puff of black smoke then shaped himself into a black Phoenix and perched on Paige's shoulder.

"Of course he can only be black. Comes in handy when I need him to spy. He'll turn into an unnoticeable cockroach or something small and slip under a door or in between cracks and stuff." She said.

"Ah" Hermione said. "But, when you were riding him, you said you cast a spell on him." She said.

"That's because he can be stubborn sometimes and I turn him into what I need him to be…. He can't change back for at least and hour when I do that." She explained. The black Phoenix let out a small growl, then changed back into a cat. He glared at Ron. He jumped from Paige's shoulder to the ground and stopped in front of Ron. He melted into a puff of smoke. Ron's expression went from confusion, to pure horror. Apollo was now an oversized, shinny, black spider.

"Ah…ah!…. What the bloody hell is he doing!" Ron shouted.

"He's afraid of spiders" Hermione sighed. Paige quickly snatched Apollo up. His jaws snapped and his legs moved fast and freakishly.

"Did I forget to mention he can read minds and loves to pick on people with their worst fears?" Paige laughed while struggling to keep her grip on him. Ron just stood still…pale white.

"Apollo…stop it right now!" she scolded. He muttered something no one could understand and changed back into a cat. Paige sighed. He made his way back to her shoulder. Ron came out of his scared trance. He glared at Apollo, his eyes then descended down to Paige's belly. Her stomach was covered by her uniform and robes but Ron was still curious as to how she got that scar. He was determined to find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_W-where am I?' Paige's voice echoed. Its dark all around her. She can't see anything. A beam of light flickers then shines yards away from her. A figure appears in the light. Its back is turned to her, it's a woman._

'_Hello? Can you tell me how I got here?' She asks the figure as she walks closer to it. It turns to her slowly. She is then overwhelmed by a flood of shock and horror as she stares at a mangled bloody face. There is no skin left of the face. The blood is dark red, fresh in some places and dried, cracked and purple in others. The teeth are fully exposed and the bulging eye balls stare at her. The figure then collapses to the ground leaving a single bloody spatter mark. Paige gasps in horror. She knows who this is…_

'_Paige? Paige!' someone called…………_

Paige woke up to Hermione shaking her shoulder. Cold sweat ran down her face and her heart was pounding. She sat up.

"Paige, are you alright?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah… I-I'm fine… it was just a nightmare. Not real, heh" She lied. Her voice was shakey.

"Are you sure? People don't wake up in cold sweats for nothing." She asked. She was still breathing a little heavy, but her heart had slowed to an almost normal pace.

"Yeah, it's nothing." She said and smiled…….


End file.
